This invention relates to actinium-225 (225Ac) complexes with fuctionalized chelants, their conjugates and their use for targeted radiotherapy.
The use of radionuclides complexed with suitable chelants, as well as their conjugates (that is, such complexes covalently attached to a biologically active carrier, e.g., protein) for diagnosis of cancer and/or therapeutic treatment of cancer in mammals is known. These biochemically engineered molecules provide the tumor specificity and the radioisotope provides potent cytotoxicity. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,897,254; 5,342,925; 5,435,990; 5,652,361; 5,696,239; and 5,756,065.
It has been recognized that antibody-targeted alpha particles would allow extraordinarily potent, single cell-specific killing with minimal toxicity to normal cells or the patient. The use of alpha particles as an alternative to more traditional classes of radiation is derived from the particle""s kinetic characteristics and the radioactive half-life of their source isotope, as well as from the properties of the target-selective carrier moiety for the source isotope. The use of alpha-emitting radionuclides is highly desirable for the following reasons: (a) a single atom can kill a cell making them hundreds to thousands of times more potent than even the most potent toxins or drugs; (b) the range of alpha particles is only about 50 microns, so that adjacent tissues are not harmed; (c) the chelated atoms on fully human or humanized antibodies are unlikely to be immunogenic and can be repeatedly dosed; (d) the radioactive atoms decay to harmless stable atoms; (e) killing can occur from inside or outside of the cell; (f) killing is by apoptosis and by double stranded DNA breaks and repair is not likely.
Specific cytotoxic effects of xe2x80x9calpha particle-emitting radioimmunoconjugatesxe2x80x9d have been demonstrated in several experimental systems. Specific in vitro cell-killing has been demonstrated against a human epidermoid cell line using 213Bi- and 225Ac-containing immunoconjugates, see, for example, Kaspersen et al, Nuclear Medicine Communications, Vol. 15, pp. 468-476 (1995). Efficient and specific cell kill by the 212Bi-labeled anti-Tac (CD25) monoclonal antibody has been demonstrated against an adult T-cell leukemia cell line in vitro, see, for example, R. W. Kozak et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, Vol. 83, pp. 474-478 (1986). In other experiments, mice inoculated intraperitoneally with the murine tumor line EL-4 were cured of their ascites after intraperitoneal injection of 150 xcexcCi of a 212Bi-labeled antibody conjugate, see, for example, R. M. Macklis et al, Science, Vol. 240, pp. 1024-1026 (1988).
Potential for use of 225Ac in radiotherapy of cancer has also been recognized due to its favorable properties. This isotope decays with a radioactive half-life of 10 days into a cascade of short lived alpha- and beta-emitting isotopes. See, for example, M. W. Geerlings et al, Nuclear Medicine Communications, Vol. 14, pp. 121-125 (1993) and Kaspersen et al, Nuclear Medicine Communications, Vol. 15, pp. 468-476 (1995). However, the use of 225Ac in radioimmunotherapy has been hampered due to its toxicity and lack of a suitable carrier which will deliver it to the targeted cells.
In an effort to reduce the toxicity of 225Ac, numerous chelating agents such as, for example, 1,4,7,10-tetra-azacyclododecane-1,4,7,10-tetraacetic acid (DOTA), diethylenetriaminepentaacetic acid (DTPA), ethylene-diaminetetracetic acid (EDTA), 1,4,7,10,13-pentaazacyclopentadecane-1,4,7,10,13-pentaacetic acid (PEPA), and 1,4,7,10,13,16-hexaazacyclohexadecane-1,4,7,10,13,16-hexaacetic acid (HEHA) have been complexed with 225Ac and evaluated in vivo for toxicity and stability. However, the toxicity of these complexes has proved to be still substantial.
G. J. Beyer et al, Isotoperpraxis, Vol. 26, pp. 111-114 (1990), has evaluated the in vivo uptake of 225Ac-citrate and compared it to 169Yb-citrate. This study has found that 225 Ac-citrate had more efficient blood clearance, greater liver uptake, and lower bone uptake than 169Yb-citrate.
G. J. Beyer et al, Nucl. Med. and Biol., Vol. 24, pp. 367-372 (1997), has evaluated EDTMP (ethylenediaminetetramethylenephosphonic acid) as a chelant for 225Ac. The study has found that EDTMP, depending on its concentration, reduces the liver uptake. However, the liver uptake of 225Ac-EDTMP is still substantial and excretion of 225Ac-EDTMP is poor. The study has also suggested that greater efficacy in endoradionuclide therapy of bone metastasis can be expected with the use of 225Ac-EDTMP due to the alpha-radiation.
K. A. Deal et al, J. Med. Chem., Vol 42, pp. 298-2992 (1999), has evaluated biodistribution of a number of 225Ac chelates. It has been observed that the structure of the chelant has a dramatic effect on the biodistribution of 225Ac. HEHA (1,4,7,10,13,16-hexaazacyclohexadecane-1,4,7,10,13,16-hexaacetic acid) was the largest macrocyclic chelant. 225Ac readily formed a complex with HEHA. Exceptional in vivo stability and reduced toxicity has been observed for 225Ac-HEHA. This has been attributed to the large size and macrocyclic effect of HEHA.
Although various chelating agents were suggested and evaluated as carriers for 225Ac, up to now 225Ac has not been successfully chelated to an antibody and no successful therapeutic use of 225Ac in animals or humans has been reported, presumably due to its inherent toxicity and/or stability problems of its complexes.
It would be desirable to provide complexes comprising 225Ac and functionalized chelants which are kinetically and thermodynamically inert for use in therapeutic applications.
It would also be desirable to provide conjugates of such 225Ac complexes with a biological carrier. The biological carrier in these conjugates would provide the tumor specificity and the 225Ac isotope would provide potent cytotoxicity.
Another desirable property of these conjugates includes physiological compatibility which would permit the 225Ac complex, if separated from its targeting, conjugated biological carrier in vivo, to be soluble in physiological fluids and thus be rapidly eliminated from the body.
The present invention is directed to 225Ac complexes and their conjugates with a biological carrier. The 225Ac complexes and conjugates of the present invention are useful for the treatment of cancer in mammals, especially humans.
More specifically, the present invention is directed to 225Ac complexes comprising a functionalized polyazamacrocyclic chelant compound of the formula I hereinbelow: 
G is independently hydrogen or 
each Q is independently hydrogen, (CHR5)pCO2R or (CHR5)pPO3R6R7 or 
Q1 is hydrogen, (CHR5)wCO2R or (CHR5)wPO3R6R7;
each R is independently hydrogen, benzyl or C1-C4 alkyl;
R6 and R7 are independently H, C1-C6 alkyl or (C1-C2 alkyl)phenyl;
each R5 is independently hydrogen; C1-C4 alkyl or (C1-C2 alkyl)phenyl;
with the proviso that at least two of the sum of Q and Q1 must be other than hydrogen;
A is CH, N, Cxe2x80x94Br, Cxe2x80x94Cl, Cxe2x80x94SO3H, Cxe2x80x94OR8, Cxe2x80x94OR9N+xe2x80x94R10Xxe2x88x92, or 
Z and Z1 independently are CH, N, Cxe2x80x94SO3H, N+xe2x80x94R10Xxe2x88x92, Cxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94OR8 or Cxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R11;
R8 is H, C1-C5 alkyl, benzyl, or benzyl substituted with at least one R12;
R9 is C1-C16 alkylamino;
R10 is C1-C16 alkyl, benzyl, or benzyl substituted with at least one R12;
R11 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C3 alkyl), OH or NHR13;
R12 is H, NO2, NH2, isothiocyanato, semicarbazido, thiosemicarbazido, maleimido, bromoacetamido or carboxyl;
R13 is C1-C5 alkyl;
X and Y are each independently hydrogen or may be taken with an adjacent X and Y to form an additional carbonxe2x80x94carbon bond;
n is 0 or 1;
m is an integer from 0 to 10 inclusive;
p is 1 or 2;
r is 0 or 1;
w is 0 or 1;
with the proviso that n is only 1 when X and/or Y form an additional carbonxe2x80x94carbon bond, and the sum of r and w is 0 or 1;
L is a linker/spacer group covalently bonded to, and replaces one hydrogen atom of one of the carbon atoms to which it is joined, said linker/spacer group being represented by the formula 
wherein:
s is an integer of 0 or 1;
t is an integer of 0 to 20 inclusive;
R1 is H or an electrophilic or nucleophilic moiety which allows for covalent attachment to a biological carrier, or synthetic linker which can be attached to a biological carrier, or precursor thereof; and
Cyc represents a cyclic aliphatic moiety, aromatic moiety, aliphatic heterocyclic moiety, or aromatic heterocyclic moiety, each of said moieties optionally substituted with one or more groups which do not interfere with binding to a biological carrier;
with the proviso that when R1 is H, the linkage to the biological carrier is through one of Q or Q1; and with the proviso that when R1 is other than H, at least one of Q and Q1 must be (CHR5)pPO3R6R7; and with further proviso that when Q is (CHR5)pCO2R, Q1 is (CHR5)wCO2R, R is H, R5 is H, and R1 is H, then the sum of m, n, p, r, s, t, and w is greater than 1;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof; complexed with 225Ac.
Even more specifically, the present invention is directed to 225Ac complexes comprising a functionalized polyazamacrocyclic chelant compound of the formula II, III, IV or V hereinbelow: 
wherein the substituents are as defined above.
The present invention is also directed to a conjugate comprising the aforementioned 225Ac complex covalently attached to a biological carrier.
The present invention is also directed to a conjugate comprising the 225Ac complex of DOTA (1,4,7,10-tetraazacyclododecane-1,4,7,10-tetraacetic acid) covalently attached via amide linkage to a biological carrier.
The present invention also includes formulations comprising the conjugates of this invention and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, especially formulations where the pharmaceutically acceptable carrier is a liquid.
The present invention is also directed to a method of therapeutic treatment of a mammal having cancer which comprises administering to said mammal a therapeutically effective amount of the formulation of this invention.
Surprisingly, the 225Ac complexes and conjugates of this invention are relatively stable (that is, do not easily dissociate) and some display rapid clearance from the whole body and some non-target organs, such as liver and kidney. Additionally, the alpha particle-emitting 225Ac complexes and conjugates of this invention are expected to have several advantages over beta particle-emitting cytotoxic agents including higher energy and more potent emissions, less hazardous waste, expected lower effective dose, the potential for outpatient treatment, better retention at the target sites, and higher target to non-target radiation ratios.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9c225Ac complexxe2x80x9d refers to a polyazamacrocyclic functionalized chelant compound of formula I complexed with 225Ac radionuclide.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9c225Ac conjugatexe2x80x9d refers to 225Ac complex of the present invention that is covalently attached to a biological carrier.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cmammalxe2x80x9d means animals that nourish their young with milk secreted by mammary glands, preferably humans.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cbiological carrierxe2x80x9d refers to any protein, antibody, antibody fragment, hormone, peptide, growth factor, antigen, hapten or any other carrier which functions in this invention to recognize a specific biological target site. Antibody and antibody fragment refers to any polyclonal, monoclonal, chimeric, human, mammalian, single chains, dimeric and tetrameric antibody or antibody fragment. Such biological carrier, when attached to a functionalized complex, serves to carry the attached 225Ac ion to specific targeted tissues. The term xe2x80x9cantibodyxe2x80x9d refers to any polyclonal, monoclonal, chimeric antibody or heteroantibody. Preferably the antibodies used in the 225Ac conjugates of the present invention are monoclonal antibodies having high specificity for the desired cancer cells. Antibodies used in the present invention may be directed against, for example, cancer, tumors, leukemias, autoimune disorders involving cells of the immune system, normal cells that need to be ablated such as bone marrow and prostate tissue, virus infected cells including HIV, mycoplasma, differentiation and other cell membrane antigens, patogen surface antigens and any biologically active molecules. Some examples of antibodies are HuM195 (anti-CD33), CC-11, CC-46,CC-49, CC-49 F(abxe2x80x2)2, CC-83, CC-83 F(abxe2x80x2)2, and B72.3. Particularly preferred antibody for use in the practice of the present invention is HuM195. Antibody fragment includes Fab fragments and F(abxe2x80x2)2 fragments, and any portion of an antibody having specificity toward a desired epitope or epitopes. The antibodies which may be used in the 225Ac conjugates of the present invention can be prepared by techniques well known in the art. Highly specific monoclonal antibodies can be produced by hybridization techniques well known in the art, see, for example, Kohler and Milstein, Nature, 256, 495-497 (1975); and Eur. J. Immunol., 511-519 (1976).
As used herein, xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable saltxe2x80x9d means any salt of a compound of formula I which is sufficiently non-toxic to be useful in therapy of mammals. Representative of those salts, which are formed by standard reactions, from both organic and inorganic sources include, for example, sulfuric, hydrochloric, phosphoric, acetic, succinic, citric, lactic, maleic, fumaric, palmitic, cholic, palmoic, mucic, glutamic, d-camphoric, glutaric, glycolic, phthalic, tartaric, formic, lauric, steric, salicylic, methanesulfonic, bensenesulfonic, sorbic, picric, benzoic, cinnamic and other suitable acids. Also included are salts formed by standard reactions from both organic and inorganic sources such as ammonium, alkali metal ions, alkaline earth metal ions, and other similar ions. Preferred are the salts of the compounds of formula I where the salt is potassium, sodium, ammonium, or mixtures thereof.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ctherapeutically effective amountxe2x80x9d means an amount of the 225Ac conjugate that produces a therapeutic effect on the disease treated. The therapeutically effective amount will vary depending on the mammal, the 225Ac conjugate and the method of its administration (for example, oral or parenteral). A person of ordinary skill in the art can determine the therapeutically effective amount of the 225Ac conjugate.
In the practice of the present invention the 225Ac conjugate may be administered per se or as a component of a pharmaceutically acceptable formulation.
Thus, the present invention may be practiced with the 225Ac conjugate being provided in pharmaceutical formulation, both for veterinary and for human medical use. Such pharmaceutical formulations comprise the active agent (the 225Ac conjugate) together with a physiologically acceptable carrier, excipient or vehicle therefore. The carrier(s) must be physiologically acceptable in the sense of being compatible with the other ingredient(s) in the formulation and not unsuitably deleterious to the recipient thereof. The 225Ac conjugate is provided in a therapeutically effective amount, as described above, and in a quantity appropriate to achieve the desired dose.
The formulations include those suitable for parenteral (including subcutaneous, intramuscular, intraperitoneal, and intravenous), oral, rectal, topical, nasal, or ophthalmic administration. Formulations may be prepared by any methods well known in the art of pharmacy. Such methods include the step of bringing the 225Ac conjugate into association with a carrier, excipient or vehicle therefore. In general, the formulation may be prepared by uniformly and intimately bringing the 225Ac conjugate into association with a liquid carrier, a finely divided solid carrier, or both, and then, if necessary, shaping the product into desired formulation. In addition, the formulations of this invention may further include one or more accessory ingredient(s) selected from diluents, buffers, binders, disintegrants, surface active agents, thickeners, lubricants, preservatives, and the like. In addition, a treatment regime might include pretreatment with non-radioactive carrier.
Injectable formulations of the present invention may be either in suspensions or solution form. In the preparation of suitable formulations it will be recognized that, in general, the water solubility of the salt is greater than the acid form. In solution form the complex (or when desired the separate components) is dissolved in a physiologically acceptable carrier. Such carriers comprise a suitable solvent, preservatives such as free radical quenching agents, for example, ascorbic acid, benzyl alcohol or any other suitable molecule, if needed, and buffers. Useful solvents include, for example, water, aqueous alcohols, glycols, and phosphonate or carbonate esters. Such aqueous solutions contain no more than 50 percent of the organic solvent by volume.
Injectable suspensions are compositions of the present invention that require a liquid suspending medium, with or without adjuvants, as a carrier. The suspending medium can be, for example, aqueous polyvinylpyrrolidone, inert oils such as vegetable oils or highly refined mineral oils, polyols, or aqueous carboxymethylcellulose. Suitable physiologically acceptable adjuvants, if necessary to keep the complex in suspension, may be chosen from among thickeners such as carboxymethylcellulose, polyvinylpyrrolidone, gelatin, and the alginates. Many surfactants are also useful as suspending agents, for example, lecithin, alkylphenol, polyethyleneoxide adducts, naphthalenesulfonates, alkylbenzenesulfonates, and polyoxyethylene sorbitane esters.
In the context of the present invention the terms xe2x80x9cfunctionalized chelantxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cbifunctional chelantxe2x80x9d are used interchangeably and refer to compounds which have the dual functionality of sequestering metal ions plus the ability to covalently bind a biological carrier having specificity for tumor cell epitopes or antigens. Such compounds are of great utility for therapeutic and diagnostic applications when they are, for example, complexed with radioactive metal ions and covalently attached to a specific antibody. These types of complexes have been used to carry radioactive metals to tumor cells which are targeted by the specificity of the attached antibody [see, for example, Mears et al., Anal. Biochem. 142, 68-74 (1984); Krejcarek et al., Biochem. And Biophys. Res. Comm. 77, 581-585 (1977)].
The polyazamacrocyclic functionalized chelant compounds of formulas II, III, IV and V useful in the practice of the present invention are known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,435,990; 5,652,361; 5,428,139; 5,480,990; and 5,739,294.
The polyazamacrocyclic functionalized chelants of formula I useful in the practice of the present invention can be prepared by known methods. General synthetic approach to a twelve-membered macrocyclic, bifunctional chelant of the present invention as represented by formula II involves monofuctionalization of a free-base macrocycle (for example, 1,4,7,10-tetraazacyclododecane) at only one of the nitrogen atoms with an appropriate electrophile (for example, any appropriately substituted alpha-halocarboxylic acid ester). This electrophile must possess a suitable linker moiety which would allow covalent attachment of bifunctional ligand to a biological carrier. Various synthetic routes to functionalized chelants of formula II have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,435,990; 5,652,361, both incorporated herein by reference.
General synthetic approach to a twelve-membered macrocyclic, bifunctional chelant of the present invention as represented by formula III is more complex and involves synthesis of a backbone-functionalized macrocycle. Various synthetic routes to functionalized chelants of formula III have been described in J. K. Moran, et al, Bioconjugate Chem., 6(3), 296-301 (1995); O. Renn, et al, Bioconjugate Chem., 3(6), 563-9 (1992).
General synthetic approach to a macrocyclic, bifunctional chelant of the present invention as represented by formula IV involves functionalization of the base macrocycle (for example, 3,6,9,15-tetraazabicyclo[9.3.1]-pentadeca-1(15),11,13-triene) with chelating and/or linking functionalities. Various synthetic routes to functionalized chelants of formula IV have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,428,139; 5,480,990; and 5,739,294.
General synthetic approach to a twelve-membered macrocyclic, bifunctional chelant of the present invention as represented by formula V involves the use of functionalized moieties in the formation of the twelve-membered tetraazamacrocycle in order to accomplish backbone substitution. Various synthetic routes to functionalized chelants of formula V can be envisioned by substituting these moieties into the schemes presented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,428,139; 5,480,990; and 5,739,294.
The method of obtaining 225Ac radionuclide is not critical to the present invention. For example, 225Ac can be prepared in a cyclotron. 225Ac can be obtained in pure form from Department of Energy (DOE), U.S.A., and Institute for Transuranium Elements (ITU), Karlsruhe, Germany.
When forming the 225Ac complexes of the present invention, the degree of complexation is advantageously high. As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9cdegree of complexationxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cpercent complexationxe2x80x9d are used interchangeably and are defined to mean the percentage of the 225Ac that is successfully complexed with the bifunctional chelant divided by the total 225Ac used in the complexation reaction. Preferably, the percent complexation when making the 225Ac complexes of the present reaction is greater than 50%, more preferably greater than 70%, even more preferably greater than 90% and yet even more preferably greater than 95%, as measured by cation exchange chromatography within 24 hours after complexation.
The 225Ac conjugates of the present invention can be prepared by first forming the complex and then attaching to the biological carrier. Thus, the process involves preparing or obtaining the ligand, forming the complex with 225Ac and then adding the biological carrier. Alternatively, the process may involve first conjugation of the ligand to the biological carrier and then the formation of the complex with 225Ac. Any suitable process that results in the formation of the 225Ac conjugates of this invention is within the scope of the present invention.